Puzzle
Puzzle, also known as Puzzle Mode, is one of the eight playable game modes in Bejeweled 2. Gameplay Puzzle mode involves exploring a fictional galaxy that is composed of seventeen different worlds. The objective of the game mode is to travel from each world and reach the seventeenth world by completing puzzles in which the goal of these is to clear every gem from the board. Each world, except for the seventeenth one, features five puzzles that focus on specific gameplay concepts, such as using certain Special Gems or swapping gems into unoccupied spaces of the board. When Puzzle mode is played for the first time, only the first world and all five of its puzzles are available. In order to access the other worlds, at least four puzzles of the preceding world must be completed (solving all five puzzles of a world is optional). In the top-left corner of the screen is a widget that displays the puzzles of a world, which are indicated by circular icons called puzzle pods. When a puzzle is completed, the pod of that puzzle merges into the central part of the widget. When four puzzles of a world have been solved, the center of the widget transforms into a button that allows entry to the next world. The widget also features a button that shows the Galaxy Map, a mini-map that displays all the worlds of Puzzle mode. This can be used for backtracking and traveling to any unlocked/previously explored worlds. If no more valid moves can be made while solving a puzzle, a unique "UNDO" button—which is displayed in the bottom-left corner of the screen—can be used to reverse any progress made during that puzzle by one move. Clicking on the button enough times will reset the puzzle to its original state, something that can also be done by clicking on the puzzle's corresponding puzzle pod. If a puzzle becomes too difficult to solve manually, the Hint button can be utilized to reveal the solution of the puzzle through a step-by-step process. The puzzles of Puzzles mode can be completed as many times as desired, even after they have been solved. However, completing puzzles subsequent times after the first yields no reward of any kind. Upon reaching the seventeenth world, a cutscene occurs where numerous gems of all types drop from the top of the screen into certain positions. Lines then connect to all the gems and the screen flashes brightly, revealing a polygonal face with a Hypercube in the center of its forehead. The face animates and briefly congratulates the player by saying "excellent" (said in the same style as "The Voice"). The face then vanishes and the credits of Bejeweled 2 appear. If all the puzzles have been solved, a notification informing that Cognito mode has been unlocked will pop up after the credits finish rolling. Planets Trivia *Puzzle mode is the only game mode in Bejeweled 2 that does not implement a scoring system of any kind. Names in other languages Gallery Puzzle Mode Galaxy Map All Unlocked.png|The Galaxy Map, with all planets available. Puzzle Mode Galaxy Map Complete.png|The Galaxy Map, with all puzzles completed. Puzzle Mode Ending Message.png|The message that appears at the end of the cutscene. Related pages *Challenge mode – A similar game mode in Bejeweled Twist. *Quest mode – A similar game mode in Bejeweled 3. *Mind Bender – A similar game mode in Chuzzle. Category:Bejeweled 2 Category:Game modes Category:Game modes in Bejeweled 2